Sasodei: It Binds You to Me, But Not Me to You
by Blood Drenched Scorpion
Summary: Sasori was once considered to be one of the most emotionless shinobi ever known to mankind. will that change when a happy-go-lucky blond comes blasting into his life? Rated M for a reason, Sasodei


A/N: Just to be clear, I made this just to get even. So don't worry, I still support Sasodei to the end. Sorry if some parts seems to be rushed or doesn't makes sense. Told in Sasori's POV:

I remembered the first time he met the blonde, in the old rundown house with Itachi and Kisame, he knew that judging by his looks and young age; he was brash and will definitely die young. There is not much to say about his 'initiation ceremony' except for a very humiliating (might I add, a very quick) defeat at the hands of the Uchiha.

At the Akatsuki's lair, our group of four met our leader, Pein, to discuss about our new members position. Deidara, as he…, or she, was dubbed, did not have the required personality to attain the rank as one of the Akatsuki's senior member, and so our leader has assigned him to be put under my charge. For some reason, I had a hunch that what Pein had put up to this was somehow a cruel joke to my idea of artistry.

Now that the blonde was officially my Akatsuki subordinate, I finally had a good and close look on his appearance; long, blonde and feminine hairstyle could make him easily mistaken for a girl, added with the fact that his Adam's apple isn't clearly visible so the only give away was his voice, yet I doubt it's his real voice for somehow it's a bit too deep and also had a tinge of forcing in it. The vagueness of his Adam's apple suggests that he is still in his teens, ranging from the age of 18-20. If you are wondering if I made all these conclusions and theories in my head for five seconds, then my answer is yes, I DID made all these conclusions in five seconds.

As for his case, no doubt he is looking (or at least) thinking of me, his senior, in disgust. That's quite typical however; as Hiruko's horrendous form could even make an A-rank nuke-nin doubt whether his opponent really is indeed human. Yet, despite all these horrors that emits from Hiruko, I find its use far outweigh the disadvantages. Not only it' has a formidable defense and a powerful combat abilities that even Itachi has to keep up with, it also spews forth a great deal of dominance and superiority to anyone, including for AND allies.

A few months into our partnership and I can already conclude that I really, REALLY hate this brat. That really says something as most of my emotions are usually kept locked in within my heart. This blonde…, no, this brat, for the love of all that is almighty, is a COMPLETE disgrace for art. When he first told me that he was an artist, this somehow spared and idea of interest within me, so I acknowledge him with an emotionless glance, but when he finally showed me his so called 'masterpiece' in the form of a clay bird, I can instantly think of three words that describes that sculpture; UNIQUE, ABSTRACT, but most of all, UGLY. Yes, I find it really ugly, but he somehow manages to surprise me by agreeing with me. He then tells me that he would make this sculpture into something much more beautiful, calling it as true art. Yet, when I saw that his idea of true art came in the form of distracting, childish explosions, I left the whole fiasco, not speaking, just ignoring the hurt blonde who has no idea of what true art is.

Nevertheless, the action that I had taken during that fateful day sparked a flame within the blonde's heart. He keeps on pestering me, persistently may I add, to at least acknowledge his explosions as art. He even made a compromise with me, saying that he also agrees that my puppet was also art. Of course my puppets are art, but saying such compromise only insults me more, as in return he wants me to acknowledge his art. So let me tell you this once, the only time I will ever acknowledge that art is ANYTHING but eternal, is when the sun goes green and hell is having a winter sport competition, I'm serious.

It's been eight months into our partnership, and years of tutelage under my supervision have made the blonde more mature, and by that I mean as mature as a 13 year-old. That brat will never grow up, I swear. Thus I also wonder, how the heck did he even make into Akatsuki with this care-fee behavior of his? The shinobi world is cruel, very cruel…, yet his personality defies all those negatives and manages to live till today. His jutsu, though powerful enough to level an entire structure, will most likely never survive the whole shinobi period as it was loud and easy to detect, yet here he is. Sometimes I wonder if he is actually a godsend, and by that I am trying my best to NOT refer to Pein. We still argue about our arts, and I must say, I'm a bit impressed that he manages to still keep up his attitude of making me admit on his art.

During the whole period, there were two things that had an impact to my still beating heart, and this impacts scared me, I, Akasuna no Sasori, should NEVER be scared, yet these foreign interventions somehow manages to instill that fear into me. First of all, after years of going through undercover missions assigned by Pein and also collecting information from my spies throughout the world I can very easily read what the other person's feelings, and by this (Oh god, let this be a mistake..), I meant that Deidara has somehow acquired feelings of affection towards me. The way he would look away with a blush if I would stare at him (I forgot to tell you, that the brat has seen my human form), how he would always try to take me into a fancy restaurant with a somehow cliché and disturbing (romantic?) theme and a lot more. Yet despite all the strange emits that came from Deidara, in could never compare the second problem that I have come to face, as it also corresponds to my first problems; my emotions, after being trapped in my heart for all these years, are finally leaking out.

These emotions of mine are causing havoc in my life; they always come in sudden, short outbursts. Like the time when I feel like buying a flower for Deidara, thinking of bringing him on a date, force myself to hold his hand, all these… made my life into hell.

Though the 'emotion spill' incident still lingers to this day, as an elite nuke-nin in the entire world, I quickly try to find solutions to these… problems. Yes, these emotions ARE problems, as they should not be shown and must be suppressed by all shinobi. I tried my hardest, reading all books and scrolls about these sudden surges, why I finally felt all these emotions after years of successfully containing them in my soul's vessel.

The research took me about a month before I found my answer, no, don't tell me that I'm stupid for not knowing the answer straight away, as I am a puppeteer shinobi. Emotions are not in the range of my expertise, recognizing them, I do. To conclude; the source of my problems radiates from my subordinate, the blonde brat, Deidara.

**PRESENT TIME, THE AFTERMATH OFSASUKE AND DEIDARA'S BATTLE. SASORI'S POV**

I look around the carnage of the minefield, as far as I could tell there are no bodies lying about. Me and Deidara were given a mission by leader to scout for the so called 'heir' of the Uchiha clan. Unfortunately, Deidara went a bit far too sociopathic when he saw the Sharingans of that Sasuke boy's eyes were activated. And thus, a battle ensues, with me easily killing all of Sasuke's team mates; one of them has white air and has a water-based jutsu, calling himself Suigetsu, the origin of the Cursed Mark, Juugo, and a female redhead sensor, Karin. All those three were quickly disposed of by me, might I add that I was using my 'lesser' puppet to horribly cut slice them into unrecognizable pieces, repeat, 'puppet', as in only using 1 puppet. Right now I'm searching around for the brat's body of there really is any of him left after that explosion. I decided to give up on the wasteland and enter the forest to see if I can find any clue of him. Sure enough, just after a few steps entering the forest, I found Deidara sitting beside a tree that was making a clearing in the forest. We both instantly saw each other, and he quickly looks away, ashamed about something. I come in closer and realize that I am looking at his nude form by the explosion. I assessed his conditions and confirmed that right now he is very weak and pathetic to look at.

"Danna…, I'm…, I'm sorry, yeah…"

"…"

I stared at him; my eyes were unreadable of any distinguished emotions, not giving away anything to what I am thinking. I came much closer, until we were just breaths away from each other. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to face away, as if waiting for the inevitable punishment that I am about to give him for disobeying mine and leader's orders.

Instead I stepped back, and sighed. The plan that I am about to do months ago will be finally put into action, to get rid of my own personal problems once and for all…

'…Deidara…"

"Yes? Sasori Danna? I-I'm sorry that I messed up the mission, yeah… i… I don't know what came over me!"

"…"

"Danna? I'm sorry, yeah…"

"Sorry doesn't cut out this time, for this time, it is much more personal."

"Wh-what? What do you mean Danna, yeah?", his eyes turns into a more fearful state.

"Let's just say, I'm going to lock up all of my emotions by…, 'solving' you, as you are the problem."

With that, I did not give him the opportunity to ask back, as my flamethrower cylinders were launched from my arm, and I took aim at Deidara, still not firing. I looked at Deidara, who is now having a mixture of hurt and betrayal on his face as he saw that his own Danna is going to incinerate him. He closes his eyes and let out silent streams of tears, before smiling.

"… What are you smiling about, brat?"

"I'm just happy, that my own Danna is taking my own life, as you are the only one that deserves to take mine, as another artist. Even though I won't go out in a blast, at least I will go out in a minor, blazing death…"

I look at him with a frown, hearing those words… somehow made me feel… very, very angry. Hatred tarts to licks my insides as I now realize that I am comforting my problems, no matter what he would never cease to think positively of his Danna, and with that I will never be the same Scorpions of the Red Sands again should this behavior continue!

Suddenly, something inside of me snapped. Not physically, but emotionally. After a few moments of those awkward moments, I felt all of my emotions started to dim; hatred, anger, sadness, loss… are all starting to dim out and to be once again sealed into my heart.

Without a second thought, I quickly switch the cylinders to jet streams, and almost casually, twisted my arms 360 degree, turning up the stream pressure until it's powerful enough to make a clean cut on clouds hundreds of miles away. I stare at Deidara, now my face is finally void of any emotions.

"Danna, yeah?..."

"This is the end, fool."

A quick, side-ways slash from both of my hands. The creature known as Deidara is now lying on the floor, sliced up into three parts and profusely bleeding massive amount of blood with his face as white as death. No doubt his soul is mourning that I did not grant him his death wish. After all, he should have known that anyone tries to make me feel is as good as a dead man himself, after all; there is no sympathy for the dead in Sasori's book.

**THE END**


End file.
